disney_frozenfandomcom-20200214-history
About
 About Tony Award-winner Idina Menzel’s career traverses music, stage, film, and television. With her breakthrough role as Elsa in Disney’s global box office smash Frozen, and singing the multi-platinum Oscar-winning song “Let It Go,” she made history as the first person with both a Billboard Top 10 hit and a Tony Award for acting. Menzel recently released her latest album idina., which she considers “the most personal, introspective albums I’ve ever made.” This is Menzel’s first album since her October 2014 release of Holiday Wishes, a Christmas album produced by Grammy Award-winner Walter Afanasieff (Barbra Streisand, Celine Dion, Mariah Carey). Holiday Wishes was met with rave reviews, debuted at #1 on Billboard’s Holiday Albums chart and gave Menzel a Top 10 album on the Billboard Top 200 Album Chart. idina., produced by Eric Rosse (Tori Amos, Sara Bareilles) and Greg Wells (Katy Perry, OneRepublic), is Menzel’s first original studio album since 2008’s I Stand, and features “I See You” and “Queen of Swords.” She has performed on several notable television specials, including the 86th Academy Awards, Dick Clark’s New Year’s Rockin’ Eve, CMA Country Christmas, Christmas in Rockefeller Center, and sang the National Anthem at Super Bowl XLIX, the most watched television show in U.S history. Menzel earned her first Tony Award nomination as Maureen in the Pulitzer Prize winning musical Rent, won the Tony Award for her performance as Elphaba in Wicked, and received her third nomination as Elizabeth in If/Then. She will soon be seen starring as CC Bloom in the upcoming Lifetime Television remake of Beaches, set to air in 2017. Other notable roles include Rachel Berry’s mother, Shelby Corcoran, on the hit television show Glee, as well as starring opposite Susan Sarandon and Amy Adams in Disney’s Enchanted. Menzel also starred in her own PBS special, Barefoot at the Symphony, with an accompanying live album and DVD of the same name. In addition to cast albums, Menzel’s prolific recording career includes the solo albums I Stand, Here, and Still I Can’t Be Still. Philanthropy is also important to Menzel, who co-founded the A BroaderWay Foundation in 2010. The organization is dedicated to offering girls from underserved communities an outlet for self-expression and creativity through arts-centered programs. The emphasis is on building self-esteem, developing leadership qualities and striving for personal and social achievement. In 2014, Menzel was recognized as one of Variety Magazine’s Power of Women honorees for her work with the organization. For more information on A BroaderWay, visit abroaderway.org.  About Tony Award-winner Idina Menzel’s career traverses music, stage, film, and television. With her breakthrough role as Elsa in Disney’s global box office smash Frozen, and singing the multi-platinum Oscar-winning song “Let It Go,” she made history as the first person with both a Billboard Top 10 hit and a Tony Award for acting. Menzel recently released her latest album idina., which she considers “the most personal, introspective albums I’ve ever made.” This is Menzel’s first album since her October 2014 release of Holiday Wishes, a Christmas album produced by Grammy Award-winner Walter Afanasieff (Barbra Streisand, Celine Dion, Mariah Carey). Holiday Wishes was met with rave reviews, debuted at #1 on Billboard’s Holiday Albums chart and gave Menzel a Top 10 album on the Billboard Top 200 Album Chart. idina., produced by Eric Rosse (Tori Amos, Sara Bareilles) and Greg Wells (Katy Perry, OneRepublic), is Menzel’s first original studio album since 2008’s I Stand, and features “I See You” and “Queen of Swords.” She has performed on several notable television specials, including the 86th Academy Awards, Dick Clark’s New Year’s Rockin’ Eve, CMA Country Christmas, Christmas in Rockefeller Center, and sang the National Anthem at Super Bowl XLIX, the most watched television show in U.S history. Menzel earned her first Tony Award nomination as Maureen in the Pulitzer Prize winning musical Rent, won the Tony Award for her performance as Elphaba in Wicked, and received her third nomination as Elizabeth in If/Then. She will soon be seen starring as CC Bloom in the upcoming Lifetime Television remake of Beaches, set to air in 2017. Other notable roles include Rachel Berry’s mother, Shelby Corcoran, on the hit television show Glee, as well as starring opposite Susan Sarandon and Amy Adams in Disney’s Enchanted. Menzel also starred in her own PBS special, Barefoot at the Symphony, with an accompanying live album and DVD of the same name. In addition to cast albums, Menzel’s prolific recording career includes the solo albums I Stand, Here, and Still I Can’t Be Still. Philanthropy is also important to Menzel, who co-founded the A BroaderWay Foundation in 2010. The organization is dedicated to offering girls from underserved communities an outlet for self-expression and creativity through arts-centered programs. The emphasis is on building self-esteem, developing leadership qualities and striving for personal and social achievement. In 2014, Menzel was recognized as one of Variety Magazine’s Power of Women honorees for her work with the organization. For more information on A BroaderWay, visit abroaderway.org. Category:Frozen Category:Idina menzel Category:Mediamass Category:Let it go Category:Elsa Category:Holiday wishes Category:I see you Category:Queen of swords Category:Super bowl Category:Wicked Category:Beaches Category:Glee Category:Enchanted Category:Christmas